halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Infinity (Demons of Hope)
|modifier= |sysmods= |length=5694.1 meters (18,681.6 feet) |width=833.3 meters (2733.9 feet) |height=1041.2 meters (3415.9 feet) |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=Equipped |hull=4.9 meters of |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*4 *350 (24 missiles each) *250 (30 missiles each) *500 (20 missiles each) *830 *Dorsal MAC network *Dorsal missile network |complement= *Roughly 500 *2 brigades *An undisclosed number of *An undisclosed number of assorted vehicles ** *** ** ***M290-M All-Terrain Vehicles ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** **M324 Self-Propelled Artillery ** ** ** ** ***UH-144A Falcons ***UH-144S Falcons ** ** **D86-EST Darter IIs ** ** **B-73 Tantō ** *10 *453 **329 M9407 SOEIVs **124 M8823 HEVs *8900 SKT-29 Class-8 EHL/Cs *12,570 RLT-85 Emergency Shuttlepods |crew=17,151 |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |role=*Starship technology demonstrator *Fleet flagship/command vessel *Galactic exploration |commission=2557 (officially) |firstsight= |destroyed= |retired= |lastsight= |battles=* **Assault on Vadam Keep * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** |affiliation=* ** |fleet= |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew= |captains=*Captain (2552—2557) *Captain (2557—) }} The UNSC ''Infinity, hull classification symbol '''INF-101', was an enormous and extremely formidable UNSC warship, which was completed in late 2552. The most advanced vessel ever built at the time of its completion, the Infinity made use of reverse-engineered technology, making it even more powerful than many warships. Conceived by the Office of Naval Intelligence and during the early days of the as an immensely powerful warship that would be able to decisively and single-handedly allow the UNSC to defeat the new Covenant threat, construction on the Infinity began in 2537 deep within the Oort cloud, but the ship did not finish its trials until after the war's conclusion in 2553. Nevertheless, the Infinity became the flagship of the UNSC Home Fleet, and would come to play a major role in post-Human-Covenant War conflicts. An unparalleled military powerhouse and a marvel of engineering, the Infinity was easily one of the single greatest achievements in human history. Characteristics External Hull Armament Internal S-Deck The S-Deck was the home of the Infinity's SPARTAN contingent. Housing over five hundred SPARTAN supersoldiers, the S-Deck was designed with its intended occupants in mind. With its own independent mess hall, living spaces, and even dedicated medical staff, everything possible was done to ensure that the SPARTANs were given only the best and kept in peak physical and mental condition. The S-Deck also featured a specialized armor bay, designed specifically to accommodate the storage and repair of each SPARTAN's second generation MJOLNIR powered armor system. Specially designed machinery allowed SPARTANs to equip or remove their armor in less than a minute, and a dedicated staff of experienced engineers tended to the armor to make sure that it remained in proper working order at all times. Atrium Park Holographic Training Deck Designed by ONI's Delta-3 Division in collaboration with the , and constructed by , the Infinity's state-of-the-art holographic training deck was a feat of engineering as impressive as the Infinity itself. Utilizing a combination of a shifting floor, interactive volumetric displays, dynamic lighting systems, and reverse-engineered technology, the training deck could create environmental simulations that were visually indistinguishable from the real thing. Simulated environments were created by performing a series of scans on an environment, which were then archived by the training deck's central computer so that the system could recreate them at any time. While several such holographic simulation chambers were operational by the end of the Human-Covenant War, the UNSC Infinity's training deck was the first of its kind to be fitted aboard a starship. Since the Infinity's completion, however, other vessels of sufficient girth, such as multiple , have been constructed or retrofitted with similar training decks. Additionally, several hundred small, cost-efficient orbital stations, called , have been constructed since the end of the war for the sole purpose of housing holographic training chambers. As with all holo-training chamber-equipped locations, SPARTAN-IVs stationed aboard the Infinity regularly participated in so-called " ", in which the SPARTANs faced off against one-another in a variety of different competitive combat simulations, allowing the SPARTANs to hone their combat skills, practice teamwork, and stay fit. Uniquely, War Games matches were treated like sporting events aboard the Infinity; live video feeds of the matches were broadcast throughout the ship, and crew members frequently made bets on their outcomes. Engines History Construction Trials Assault on Vadam Keep Battle of Draetheus V Commission Battle of Requiem New Phoenix Incident Requiem Campaign Battle of Ealen IV Ambush at Oth Lodon Mission to Ven III Battle of Aktis IV Escort Vessels *11 **UNSC Intercessor **UNSC Hybrid Theory **UNSC Vengeful Spirit **UNSC Carpe Diem **UNSC Excalibur ** ** **UNSC Bucephelus **UNSC Hellhound **UNSC Charybdis **UNSC Redback *19 **UNSC Arkham **UNSC Nuremburg **UNSC Fist of Hades **UNSC Sun Tzu **UNSC Alfred Nobel **UNSC Sanguine Angel **UNSC Hand of Iron **UNSC Black Diamond **UNSC Lateralus **UNSC Dusk Raider **UNSC Warhound **UNSC Son of the Lion **UNSC Castellan **UNSC Henry Kissinger **UNSC Event Horizon **UNSC Pit Viper **UNSC Poetry of War **UNSC King Raven **UNSC Exemplar of the Host *10 internally-docked Strident-class heavy frigates **''Infinity Sub-vessel 1'' **''Infinity Sub-vessel 2'' **''Infinity Sub-vessel 3'' **''Infinity Sub-vessel 4'' **''Infinity Sub-vessel 5'' **''Infinity Sub-vessel 6'' **''Infinity Sub-vessel 7'' **''Infinity Sub-vessel 8'' **''Infinity Sub-vessel 9'' **''Infinity Sub-vessel 10'' Category:Demons of Hope Category:Individual Ships Category:Carriers Category:Individual UNSC Ships